versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Saxton Hale
Saxton Hale is an important side character in Team Fortress 2, appearing mainly in the comics. He used to be the CEO of Mann Co., which is the company responsible for selling the Mercenaries their weapons and hats. Currently in the story, he is fighting alongside the Mercs to defeat Grey Mann and take control over the company back. Background The year is 1850. After Redmond and Blutarch Mann convinced their father, Zepheniah Mann, to buy most of New Mexico and move there. Obviously, Zepheniah hated them for it, but did it anyway. On his deathbed, he left the family's munitions company, Mann Co., to his trusted aide - Barnabus Hale. As time went on, the two sons' rivalry for domination over the land kept going and they even went as war as hiring a brilliant engineer, Radigan Conagher, to build a life-extending machine for them. How? Using Australium - the most valuable substance on Earth, which allowed Australians to built futuristic cities despite the fact that it was only 1890. Additionally, Australium turned the people into superhumans - granting him incredible strength, power and hair growing capabilities to the point of women growing mustaches, successfully turning Australia into the manliest country on the planet. Before the Mann brothers had the life-extending machines built, they have hired 9 mercenaries each to fight for the land that their father had bought. In 1930 the war was still going on and the brothers hired another group of 9 brave - or idiotic - men. The Mann Co. business grew, and so it was passed on from Barnabus onto his son, Bilious, who supplied the new set of mercs with weapons. However, eager to re-ignite the nation's interest in coal, Bilious introduced a steam-powered hat as well as many coal-powered weapons. Unfortunately, not for long. One year later, he is forced to halt the production of all coal-powered weaponry and shuts down his coal and munitions factory after 50 years, preserving it only as a museum of Mann Co. history. Now, it is the year 1968. Mann Co. has returned with a new CEO - the son of Bilious-- SAXTON HALE! With the two Mann brothers still fighting over the land with another set of nine mercenaries, the Mann Co. business was back with more weapons and hats than ever before! That is, until Redmond and Blutarch's third sibling reveals himself... Stats Attack Potency: At least Building level '(Shown as at least comparable to the Teufort Nine. Was equal to Heavy when severely weakened. Intimidates Scout. Defeated a Yeti that was powerful enough that, supposedly, was unharmed by any other means.) 'Speed: At least Subsonic '''with '''Supersonic reactions and combat speed (At least comparable to the Pyro, who can reflect rockets and bullet-speed arrows. Can punch faster than the eye can track.) Durability: At least Building level '(At least tougher than the Mercs. Much more durable than Scout, who survived three rockets while already being injured. Comparable to Pyro, who survived a building-sized explosion. Should easily be able to survive shots from the Cow Mangler, which can completely atomize a human being.) 'Hax: Limited Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness. Intelligence: A capable businessman. Invented Jarate, a jar-based karate. Stamina: Fought a Yeti for nine hours straight. Constantly fights Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Skilled Brawler: '''Although Hale is not trained in martial arts, he is very capable with his fists. He used them to hunt down a large variety of wild animals, ranging from panthers and apes to sharks and bears. *'Incredible Jumping Prowess: Saxton Hale is known for his ability to make extremely high jumps. He also manages to score perfect landings, no matter the height or situation (even if he falls from a plane and through a window). *'4th Wall Awareness: '''Hale is aware that he is inside a comic book and can use this to his advantage or to completely change a scenario. He did this to transform a laboratory into a pair of chicks fighting on a volcano. However, he doesn't seem to do this in serious situations or important plot points. Techniques *'EXPLOSIPUNCH!: 'A completely ordinary punch with a flashy name. *'Robot Punch!: 'A punch delivered at a robot. *'Heavy Punch!: 'A punch with much more force than an ordinary one. Used this attack to make a Yeti explode. Equipment *'Katana: 'A fairly average blade. He lacks skill with it but nevertheless used it to kill 64 gorillas in a few minutes. *'Twin Forces of Nature: 'Two Force-a-Nature shotguns melted together by their barrels. Once they were both guns, but now they're little more than a club. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Ripped a bear in two as a baby. *Can casually run around carrying full-grown men. *Easily punches with the strength of 2,751 pounds per square inch. *Punched a head off of a robot and destroys a few more. *Wrestles gorillas every Friday. *Performed over 668 push-ups with a single arm without breaking a sweat. *Jumped through a wall, creating an Australia-shaped hole. *Can use Scout as a club. *Punched a Yeti so hard that it exploded into mist. Speed/Reactions *Can keep up with multiple robots at once at melee range. Durability/Endurance *Can break through solid glass and brush it off. *Unfazed jumping from an airplane mid-flight on two separate occasions. *Unfazed by the fact that a yeti was biting his arm. *A much physically less capable Australian survived having his neck snapped and fixed seconds later. *Brushed off punches from a Yeti Skill/Intelligence *Became the richest man in the Western Hemisphere and 4th in the world. **Bypassed the fifth by wealth and the forth by killing him in a spear fighting contest. *Made the Indonesian Berserk shark species extinct. *Lead a group of girl scouts against Grizzly Bears. **Most likely won. *Killed 64 apes in a few minutes. *Fought a lion while he was having a haircut. *Invented Jarate, the Jar-based Karate. *While most children sleep with a teddy bear, Saxton sleeps with an actual bear. *Bought England. *Defeated Dr. McNinja in a popularity contest. *Ate a whole ostrich. *Responsible for the manslaughter of 1593 physicians. *Invented the high-five. *Killed a yeti that "nothing on Earth" could stop. *Fought a group of panthers without breaking a sweat. *Killed a giant turtle. *Firebombed Woodstock from a helicopter. *Host of the Annual Saxxy Awards. *Successfully committed genocide. **Against the Yeti race. *Owns a Mercenary Park. *Fought back against Grey Mann and his forces after the latter took over Mann Co.. *Appeared in Super Time Force Ultra alongside Pyro. Powerscaling *'The Mercs '(Hale is constantly portrayed as being above or at least comparable to the Teufort Nine and managed to match their strongest member when crippled and weakened. Therefore, he should scale to their overall physicality.) *'Australians '''(Australians in the TF2 universe are all superhuman beings due to Australium. Anything an Australian in TF2 can do, chances are that Saxton Hale can do it as well, only better.) Weaknesses *Not very smart. *Refuses to fight children. *No ranged options. Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Building Level Category:Subsonic Category:Supersonic Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Team Fortress Category:Sword Users Category:Valve